Painful Happiness, a Kid x Luka and Soul x Ami Fanfiction
by AmiUmesada
Summary: It's time for the annual DWMA Anniversary Dance! But while everybody is going out to have a nice dinner, what happens when the power goes out? Why is a human soul found? Who has commited this crime?
1. Chapter 1

Well! My first ever FanFiction! ^_^ Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

BTW, the pairings are Kid x Luka (my friend's OC, she is freaking OBSESSED with Kid...) and Soul x Ami (my OC =3)

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kid, Soul, or Soul Eater itself... sadly... *stabs self of sadness*

Chapter One

"Well. I think that's good enough," Death the Kid said as the screeching of metal on the floor finally stopped. Kid, obviously, was re-arranging the store, just to make it symmetrical. Luka was just standing by him, leaning her head over his shoulder while he had his arms spread in a dramatic pose. _Like a good girlfriend would do, _she always thought, _Always supporting her boyfriend and accepting everything he does. Right...?_

"Uh, Kid," Ami mumbled as she was going through the racks of prom dresses, "You're going to get kicked out if you don't stop doing that. You know, it's at most importance that you find a suit, too. Luka, you too. Come over here and look with me! I have some amazing ideas for your dress!"

"But of course," Kid snapped back at Ami, "It at importance has to be symmetrical." Luka sighed and put a hand on Kid's shoulder and smiled. "Yes, Kid."

Ami shreaked of happiness and ran over to her weapon, pulling a giant pink dress in the proccess. "It's awesome isn't it?" Cory just shrugged and patted Ami's back. "Sure. Why don't you go try it on? See if it fits even better than it looks."

Cory always was on Ami's side, even though they weren't dating. He did like her, though. He always wondered if she liked him back. _Even if she does, _he always thought, _How could I ever even toughen up to ask her? It's not like I could..._

"Luka, let me see that."

"O-Okay..."

"Hmm..." Kid mumbled as he used his measuring tape to make sure that Luka's dress was symmetrical to his liking. He moved it vertically on her body, horizontally... any way he could possibly think of. But of course, there was always that _one _thread that made it asymmetrical. His eyes started to water. Liz and Patty immediately rushed over. Somehow, the girls could always sense when he was about to have an emotional breakdown. Maybe perhaps their wavelengths told it...

"Oh no," Luka muttered under her breath as she watched the girls rush over to him as he collapsed. Patty laughed and patted Kid's back. Liz, of course, stood back up and walked over to Luka, sooner or later, pulling out that one thread that made Kid collapse into an emotional depression. "Hey Kid, look," Liz said with an obviously-fakened-and-cheerful-voice to Kid, "You were just imagining things. It's fine! Look!"

Patty stood up and dragged poor Kid to his feet. Kid wiped his face with his sleeve and looked at Luka with a smile. It always seemed that whenever he was proven wrong, or when Luka was in the situation, that he always smiled and was filled with, what he called, "completely symmetrical joy".

"Luka! You look amazing!"

Luka's cheeks turned red and she smiled. Twirling, she thanked Kid. She was dressed in a green and grey gown with sparkling-see-through bows, most of them attatched to shining green ribbons. Her dress reached her feet, and Kid could partly see her under-lacing right above the floor.

"YES!"

Everybody turned around to see Max holding up a red and black striped tuxedo that looked just like Soul's Black-Room outfit. The only difference was the tie color and the size. Luka sighed and walked over to him and slapped her hand on his back.

"Nice job, Max! You can yell AND attract attention in the middle of a store because of something completely stupid!" She yelled in his face and walked back over to Kid. Ami walked out of the dressing room with her dress on, but not completely strapped in the back. She nodded to Cory and turned around so he could do it. Cory barely saw her but shook his head and continued with his meister's task.

"How do I look, guys?"

"Symmetrical."

Kid almost fell over at the symmetry. Cory, however, was just staring at her. Max fell over with a nosebleed, and Cory shortly followed after. Ami sighed and walked back into the dressing room to find some napkins.

Soul handed the waitress his menu and put out his hand on the table for Ami.

Everybody (by "everybody" meaning Luka, Kid, Soul, Maka, Patty, Liz, Ami, Cory, Max, Black*Star and Tsubaki) was sitting at a family table in a resturant just off the coast of Death City Beach. They were sitting right next to the window, which showed nothing but water and fish, since they were underwater. Patty loved it, and she clapped as she watched Angel Fish and Clown Fish pass by. Liz just sat by Patty, laughing and holding Patty's shoulder.

"So is there anything else that you guys would like to order?" The waitress asked politely, in question. Soul shook his head, along with everybody else. Ami smiled and told the waitress thank you and that they wouldnt need anything else.

Soul smiled, showing his teeth and held Ami's hand when he saw a waiter eyeing Ami. He probably has a reason, since Ami was wearing her usual one strapped grey t-shirt and her heart necklace. It showed her shoulder and all of her neck, which had just the right amount of curve to cause a nosebleed. That was obvious, since the night before, Max and Cory had one. They were still holding napkins to their noses.

He ignored it. He just smiled at Ami and looked over at Maka and smirked. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He didn't make it. After all, he is a busy guy!"

"Sure."

Black*Star all of a sudden stood up on the table and screamed out his usual "YAHOO!" and pointed his finger in the air. Tsubaki stood up from her seat and pulled him back down. Max was just sitting there, staring at Tsubaki with an "in-love" look.

The lights out of nowhere went out.

Everybody heard the waitress speaking across the resturant, attempting to calm everybody down. "Everybody stay calm. It's just a temporary power outage, no need to panic!" Soul had a chill run down his back. Kid did too... but it was hard to notice. Not even Liz and Patty noticed.

"Jacob, did you find a flashlight yet?"

_Jacob, huh. _Soul thought. _He better back off before I kill him. _

"Jacob this isn't funny. Go look!" There was complete silence.

"JACOB!"

Suddenly there was a growling noise, followed by some screaming. Suddenly a bright blue glow appeared in the center of the room.

"A human soul," Kid said with a surprised tone in his voice.

LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! x3


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like it so far! =P

REVIEWS PLEEASH!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater... *has Kid-fit on floor*

Chapter Two:

"A human soul," Kid said with a surprised tone in his voice.

Everybody stared at the soul that was lying in the middle of the room. Nobody else knew what had happened. Kid was the only one. _Damn, _Kid thought, clenching his fists, _If only Asura had waited just after the anniversary to do this... How come it had to happen now! And it took an innocent soul instead of one of the less vulnerable but precious ones! That damn soul taker... why did it have to happen now..._

"Found it," Kid finally said outloud, over the sound of slowly cracking glass. Liz and Patty looked over and him as he nodded and held out his hands on both sides of him. The girls jumped in the air and with a flash of pink, transformed. Luka held her hand out and Max transformed with a flash of orange, Ami opened her hand and with a flash of green, Cory transformed and as did Tsubaki and Soul. All five meisters stood around eachother in a circle.

"Kid, what now? You see it. Now what." Liz said as her face faintly appeared in the metal barrel of Kid's left gun. Patty's appeared as well, but she didnt say anything. Kid clenched onto the girl's handles harder and the girls felt as if they were in some big trouble. The sound of cracking glass got faster and faster.

"Luka. Ami. Kid. Black*Star," Maka said looking around, attempting to sense the strange looking soul. "I hope you all can swim. You can, right?"

Ami shook. She could swim, but not very well. The sound of cracking finally stopped and glass hitting the floor was heard all throughout the resturant. Water flew in from the hole in the floor. Kid shuddered as the water reached the bottom of his pantleg. Finally, he yelled throughout the resturant. "Everybody use the main exit that leads up to land. Us meisters and our weapons will stay here and figure out the problem. Go, go!" he commanded.

Families and employees rushed to the main exit at Kid's command. The meisters stayed behind as they eyed the water rising up extremely slowly.

Once the resturant was empty, Kid and Black*Star went over to the window and took of their shoes to try to block the water from getting in. Maka clutched onto Soul's handle and stayed near Ami and Luka. "Maka," Soul's face appeared in the blade of the scythe, "I hear some trudging in the water over there. Lets go check it out." Maka nodded and ran through the water, tightly holding Soul over her shoulder, when Kid shouted at them. "Maka, Soul! Be careful! That thing is stronger than you think!"

Maka turned her head towards Kid and nodded when she suddenly ran into something hard, but warm. She looked back to what she ran into and saw a person in a white suit that looked just like Kid's, but the opposing colors. She looked up and saw that the person had purple and sparkling eyes, white hair, and three black stripes on the right side of his head.

Sorry this chapter was so short! I ran out of ideas! I hope you guys like this though xD MEH


	3. Chapter 3

I am loving how this is comin out. LOVE. IT.

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Soul Eater... *Kid fit*

Chapter Three

"How nice to see you on such a horrible occasion, Maka Albarn," the figure said. Kid tensened up. _I dont even know this guy, _he thought, _but... why does his voice sound so familiar? What is going on?_

Kid's thoughts were interrupted by the figure speaking again. "Death the Kid," it said, "It's not as nice to see you again... but of course, it sort of is. You are the one and only." Kid suddenly remembered who this guy was... but... he looked different in Kid's eyes. "Hello Life."

Maka found herself in Life's arms. She tried to ask Kid to help her, but her words couldnt come out. The other problem about not speaking was, of course, Life's cold hand was over her mouth.

"Ami," Luka yelled across the resturant, "Get over here!" Ami immediately snapped to attention from saying something to Cory about being lazy and their resonance rate being way too low. She ran over and stood next to Luka in ankle deep water. Life laughed in an... evil way.

"You're going to try to beat me with your stupid 'Soul Resonance'? Ha!" He said with sarcasm in his voice. Kid didnt like this. He got up from BlackStar and trudged over to Life and threw a punch in his face... Life caught his fist and threw him in the water.

"Kid!" Luka screamed. BlackStar suddenly mumbled... "Uh oh."

Kid stood up and ran to BlackStar, seeing the even bigger hole in the glass and the water quickly filling to their knees. "Why dont we just break the thing down? We dont have time for this, Kid," BlackStar looked up and said to Kid over the rushing water. Kid sighed and went over and grabbed Luka and Ami by the collars and pulled them towards BlackStar.

"HEY! KID!" Soul yelled from his blade, "What about Maka? Arent you gonna help her or something!?" Kid shook his head and went over and grabbed Soul as well. Kid had a reason to leave Maka. He couldnt just walk up to Life and take her without a fight. He wasnt prepared for a fight. The only power he had at the moment was Beelzebub... surprizingly, he was only wearing one ring. Liz's face appeared in the metal of the barrel, yelling at Kid.

"Kid we cant just leave her there! She's our friend!"

"Liz, we dont have time to fight anybody right now. If I take her, it wont go down without a fight, and you know that."

"Yes! Right!" Patty chimed in, adding to the convorsation.

"Max! Hey! Wake up!" Luka screamed at her shotgun. Max's face appeared in the blade, yawning. "What's up? What do you need?" Luka sighed and mumbled under her breath so Max could hear her, "I need you to... you know."

"Right..." Max said with tiredness in his voice. Luka tensened up and her back bent forwards, sprouting pitch black bat wings. She closed them in and walked to Kid, Ami, Soul and BlackStar. "Lets get out of here before something bad happens, shall we?"

Kid was amused by her wings. He snapped to attention and held out his hand for Beelzebub. "Beelzebub," he mumbled as his board appeared under his feet. BlackStar asked Tsubaki to turn smokebomb mode so he could... "magically teleport" as he said. Ami grabbed onto Luka and held Soul and Cory in both hands. Suddenly Kid's eyes widened. _Were too late. We can barely make it from here if we try._

The ceiling to the resturant was extremely high, maybe fifty or sixty feet. Kid shook. "Everybody... go."

Luka looked at Kid and realised what was going on. She knew they might not make it. Suddenly, red lights were flashing. Alarms were going off. The ceiling to the resturant was closed in by steel, as were the windows. A gasp left everybody's mouth.

Sorry it was so short again... _ LOVE PLEASH.


	4. Chapter 4

Mehhh! I really hope you guys like this chapter, it has nothing to do with the other ones, it's really an event taking place during the time. Sorry if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am used to writing rough drafts! This really is out of order, now isnt it? xD

DISCLAIMER: I _still _dont own Soul Eater. All copyright to FUNimation or whoever owns it. I dont know. I dont pay attention to these things.

Chapter Four

"Hiya, Stein," Lord Death said, turning his cartooned head towards the professor. Stein was sitting in his usual chair, smoking his brand of cigarettes and blowing out skull-shaped smoke. After blowing out his puff, he started to explain his situation with Lord Death. "Lord Death," he said, vaguely, "Those kids have been gone for quite a while. Dont you think the latest crime has something to do with it?"

"Well why dont we check on them?" Lord Death said as he made a peace sign with his Shinigami hands. He floated (Yes, floated, I have never seen him walk in any way, legs or not) over to his mirror and examined its glowing manner. Sooner or later, the ten kids appeared in the mirror. To Stein and Lord Death's surprise, they were at the very top of the room, attempting to break it. Looking down, they could see Life running away with Maka over his shoulder. Stein chimed in, "Shouldnt they do something about Maka down there?"

"Well they probably had a reason to leave her," Lord Death replied in his usual cartoon voice, "Their opponent is very strong after all. It would be wrong to waste three or two hours on a fight only to result in failure, correct? You should know, since you are one of the best meisters in the world."

"Yes, that is true, but..." Stein stopped and looked at the mirror with a surprised look on his face. In the mirror, he saw the students pressed up against the ceiling from the rising water. He stood up and ran out. "Stein, where are you going?" Lord Death yelled after him.

"Going to help those kids."


End file.
